blacklight_retribution_ps4fandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes
2.02 Bug Fix Patch! Added: * Added a front page market and no longer pop up the full screen market on login * Re-added the ability to extend the time of rental purchases * You can now manually cycle through maps in the playlist viewer Fixed: * Fixed instances of falling through floor on spawn * Fixed prices not showing on titles * Fixed some bad paint job icon references * Fixed an issue where the color of capped nodes at the match results screen would be wrong * Fixed an issue where emblems/titles could be reset * Fixed an issue where the Streaming UI would show the wrong info * Fixed some issues related to using the filters UI in customization * Fixed some menu navigation issues * Fixed bad looking first person spectate for hardsuits (you could see out the back) * Fixed not getting GP in round-based games (Search and Destroy) * Fixed incorrect awarded GP after a host migration * Fixed teams not preserving after host migration * Fixed a matchmaking crash that occurs during a game search * Fixed erroneous error dialog when leaving game servers * Fixed more incorrect localization * Fixed art/collision issues in Outpost Changed: * Social Menu has been updated with a new look! * Easier visibility of what items are on GP Permanent Rotation for members without Prime * Updated armor icons to match female models * The marketplace produces an error when you try to buy a weapon mod that you cannot equip to your current loadout * Optimized item grid tiles in customization 2'.03 Convoy Patch!' * New Gunman Light Hardsuit * Renamed Old hardsuit as the "Rhino" hardsuit * Hardsuit weak points are now static and always located on the back * Increased ammo capacity of the Anti-Armo Rocket Launcher * Decrease damage bonus for hitting hardsuit weak points * Increased bonus damage anti-vehicle weapons do against any vehicle (AT Rocket, AMR, Breech Hammer) * Increased movement speed of the Rhino slightly * Increased turn radius of the Rhino slightly * The Rhino hardsuit now recovers after using its boost faster * Added a new quickload out swap option on the death screen that uses D pad up and down * New Map: Convoy (not Crackdown) * We're now using binary diff patches. The system UI says it's 8.4 gb but if you watch the download starts with 3.1gb of that done. So the patch is actually 5.3gb. We patched a lot of maps 0o * Updated the Bear Claw Grenade Launcher - It now explodes after one bounce rather than a long timer. * Fixed tons of community reported map bugs (thanks @ZS-NEVERISM and everyone that helped) * Fixed a problem with respawn node selection * Added better UI for attachment purchasing (GP or ZC) so people know EXACTLY what they are buying and for which gun * Lotto Box UI upgraded * Rediculous amount of crash fixes. (RIP E-34878? We're keeping an eye on it!) * Upgraded some of the old taunts with new animations * Added a BUNCH of new titles because you guys asked for them. We also added some community titles to hand out to those who really stand out. * Ground work laid down for the clan system. This will require some back end changes coming in the next few weeks